1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for holding or dispensing tape used in machines for cutting indicia from the tape.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,490,362, 3,558,425 and 3,673,953 are predecessor patents relating to apparatus and tape for cutting indicia from tape. Specifically, the '425 patent describes a three layer laminated tape useful in the present invention from which indicia may be cut. The tape is such that tension should be maintained over a length of the tape being cut in order for proper cutting to occur. Additionally, steps should be taken to minimize the possibility that the tape will unravel since the layers of three different materials would expand at different rates and cause wrinkling.
In previous machines for cutting indicia from tape, the tape was wrapped on a cardboard ring or core and fixed to a spool. The spool included slip clutches inside the spool to produce drag in the tape for proper tensioning while cutting the indicia. The contact between the cardboard ring and the spool prevented unraveling of the tape.
Melhman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,105,948 shows a sales tax check machine with a spool of sales tax tickets to be fed through a cancellation mechanism. The roll is supported on a core and revolves on a spindle extending between side walls. Cook, U.S. Pat. No. 1,726,611 is similar.